Perfect Incomplete
by Gekiha
Summary: In a Naruto world where Obito, Rin and Young Kakashi are kids just like Naruto and the other characters.  The main character is Obito, who lost his hands in a battle but still continues to be a shinobi and never gives up, then the story goes on...
1. A Loyal Uchiha

**Perfect Incomplete  
><strong>

**Introduction :**

Hello everyone! This will be my first fanfiction. It is from Naruto (The Younger Version).

However, the story won't be about Naruto himself, it will be about Uchiha Obito. He's a real character in the Naruto series.

In this story, Young Kakashi,Obito,Rin and their leader Midori (Originally Minato) will be joined to the old Naruto genins and will be considered as a team. The story will revolve around Obito's team, team 12.

The current Hokage in the story is the Fifth Hokage (Tsunade)

So consider everything is the same except that Obito's team is added, and that instead of Kakashi being the leader of team 7 (Naruto, Sai , Sakura), he will be as a young jounin in Obito's team. And team seven's leader will be Jiraiya instead. Sasuke already left the village and Sai took his place. (A Young Sai, of course)

Well, that's about it. I hope you enjoy the story as I will do my best to ensure entertainment.

Expect one chapter every week. However, these days I might make about five chapters since I have a really long holiday.

**Chapter One – A Loyal Uchiha**

Midori ran as fast as he could, his eyes were scouting the area. Followed by his team, who were completely exhausted, Midori felt that the mission will fail. They had to rescue a V.I.P from some gangs from the Lands of the Stone, which was a place filled with corrupted groups of ninjas. The weather was cold in that night devoid of light, the region had so many trees and paths, enemies could be anywhere.

A kunai passed between Obito and Rin, almost hitting them, they both quickly stopped, and soon everyone did. Midori told them that he will place traps around this area while the three of them distract the hostile ninjas. So the three of them headed out to where the Kunai came from, Kakashi said, "Obito! Keep checking your left side! That VIP could be anywhere!"

Soon, they reached a place that lead to a huge cave. As the three young ninjas entered that cave, they started to look for hints. However suddenly, a person appeared behind Rin and said, "Looking for something?" Kakashi quickly dashed towards that ninja but it was too late. Rin was now held hostage, that man held her with a kunai. Kakashi stopped, knowing that any step closer would result in Rin's death. The man asked them, "What do you know about the VIP Takashi Teryuo?" Obito answered with a clear voice, "Why do you care?" The man looked at Obito, and then smiled, "Because if you don't tell me... the girl's dead! Now you both will go find that man, and you will bring him here. Until then, this girl stays with me!" Both of the young ninjas looked at each other, they had to do it... for Rin.

Kakashi said, "Just tell me what do you want from Takashi?" the main said, "He knows too valuable information, I was hired to kill him! Now you have exactly thirty minutes, if Takashi is not inside this cave alive, then I swear I'll kill this girl and it will be both of you who dies next!"

Obito said, "Calm down! We'll do this... Right, Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded.

Both boys headed out, on their way they Obito said, "Kakashi! I have a plan!" As the boy explained his plain Kakashi smiled. Then they went and found Midori, they told him about the situation and he agreed to their plan.

Ten minutes later, both boys come in the cave, with a man infront of them. The evil ninja said, "That was fast! You two are good." He let Rin go and as the so-called Takashi came closer to the evil man, the evil man said, "Takashi Teryuo! It's about time you die!" He then swung his axe only to hear a "Puff" as the so-called VIP disappeared. Then instantly a lightning strike hit the evil ninja from behind. It was no one other than the so-called VIP, Takashi Teryuo... or shall I say, Midori. Their plan was to act as if Midori was the VIP, and it worked. Soon everything was fine, except for the VIP, which was supposed to meet the team at the Bridge of the Land of Stone, which was not that far away.

The team hurried quickly and rushed through the forest, and finally found the VIP... tied in a tree guarded by four ninjas. (A group called "Kara") One of the ninjas said, "We expected you... Konoha ninjas. Let's end this quickly" The four ninjas had swords and were heavily armored. As they charged, one of the Kara spit mud from his mouth towards Midori's team. They easily dodged it. Obito responded with his fire ball that was headed towards one Kara member, but he easily dodged it by moving his sword and controlling the wind. Kara continued to charge, Midori said, "Rin, stay behind me and support me! Obito and Kakashi, go against that wind guy... I'll tae care of the rest!" Midori charged and used his Earth Style jutsu to form wood that surrounded three Kata members, him, and Rin.

Kakashi and Obito started to run towards the wind user with the sword, but he easily made them fly by waving his sword. However Kakashi went from the back and waited for Obito to attack. Obito his Fire Ball Jutsu, the other ninja said, "Heh, don't you realize you just can't hit me like that? No matter how big your fireball is, I can move it away easily." And so he did, he moved the fireball, but only to have his sword taken away extremely quickly by Kakashi from behind. Soon he was finished off since he had no other jutsu. By the time they were done, Midori was done.

They all cheered and went to untie the VIP. However, a much,much closer ninja was there. He was one of the three ninjas Midori thought he killed. He looked seriously injured, and was ready to kill the VIP in his last moments of death. He had a very long sword, and it was pointing towards the VIP. Obito, being the first one to notice, ran as quickly as possible. However, it was too late, the sword already was raised, and it was now on it's way to turn their mission to failure. However, Obito did not stop, he jumped as high and spread out his hands to try and push back the sword that threatened the VIP's life. Surprisingly, Obito made it. Obito saved the VIP by pushing the sword back with his bare hands. Their mission was a success. However, one thing caused Obito to scream in huge pain... His hands were cut, both of them.

The team rushed towards Obito, as Rin quickly used her healing jutsus to try and keep Obito alive. Kakashi and Midori quickly killed the ninja that cut Obito's hands.

Both Obito's hands were cut from the elbow, he was severely injured. The VIP started in silence, shocked by how precious his life was to others.  
>Rin was attempting to heal Obito. In the end all she could do was keep him alive temporarily while they rushed and took him to the Hidden Leaf's hospital. Obito was screaming in pain throughout their journey, but in the end they made it to the Leaf.<p>

They took him quickly into the emergency room, and they brought one of the experts to take care of him.  
>The expert said, "He is in a critical condition! I need you all to go out right now, I'll take care of this!" They went and waited outside. Minutes passed like hours, hours like days.<p>

The next day, Kakashi quickly went to the hospital to check on Obito. When he entered the room, he found Obito awake, he looked fine.

Obito said, "Hey... Kakashi." Kakashi quickly said, "Obito! How are you feeling?" Obito answered, "I'm good."  
>Kakashi asked, " Obito... what you did, was more than loyal," Obito smiled, but then his smile stopped when Kakashi continued, "However, it was unnecessary."<p>

Obito was shocked, he asked, "What? What do you mean" Kakashi responded quickly, "Obito! You are a very talented ninja. You are an Uchiha, your life as a ninja should not be wasted on a mission like this."

Obito smiled and said, "My life as a ninja was not wasted. Not because I lost my arms will I stop being a ninja. I will stay a ninja even if I lose my arms, legs and sight. As a ninja, I die for my village, and until this happens, I'll always be a ninja no matter what. This life of mine has no better end than the end of a ninja in a battlefield. There is no more glory in dying that way. My life won't stop because I lost my arms. I'd protect the village even if I only could use my legs! A ninja, Kakashi, never stops being one. An injury is a badge of honor and loyalty that will be with you throughout your life, and a badge is not something that would make you quit. Therefore, I will never quit, Kakashi."

Kakashi stared at Obito with tremendous disbelief and shock. Soon someone came at the door and told Kakashi to go out as he will continue his medical treatment with Obito.

A week passed, and Obito finally got outside the hospital. His closest friends, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kakashi greeted him happily. Soon, Obito went to Midori and told him about his desire to stay as a ninja, Obito said "Midori sensei! I have something I want to tell you!" Midori asked, "Mhm?"

Obito then said, "Sensei! I want to stay as a ninja!" Midori looked at Obito, he stared at him for a moment then said, "What? That's crazy." Obito responded, "It's not!I can still fight! I'm too young to be resting in the house doing nothing! I will not accept being a total waste. The only thing that will satisfy me is a death that is actually honorable! Not a silly injury like this!" Midori then said, "Listen, Obito. I understand your desire and loyalty. However you should not overdo it. You have been injured. This is the life of a shinobi. You go to the battlefield, get a permanent injury and never fight again."

Obito angrily said, "Sensei! Do not consider this a permanent injury! What a true permanent injury to me is to be sitting there doing nothing while people are crying for help in wars! I told you, nothing will satisfy me more than dying for this village!" Midori then looked at Obito and thought for a moment, then said, "I will ask you a question, and the decision in the end will be yours. Obito, people with no arms can't live a normal life. People help them, because those who don't have arms can't do major things in life. They can't lift things, they can't hold onto things. How do you expect to be a ninja, fight all these battles and complete these missions and live a normal life this way? Obito, you are incomplete." Obito said, "Sensei! You taught us that the will is more important than anything! Arms are not everything, I can use my eyes to scout areas, I can use my brain to think, and I'll use my legs to fight all the battles! And my will is the thing that will keep my going and never give up!" Then Midori looked deeply into Obito's eyes, and saw how serious Obito was. He was not kidding. Moments later Kakashi and Rin came and greeted them both, then Rin asked Midori, "Sensei! It's time to train now!" Midori looked at her, then at Obito, "Kakashi and Rin... You two have no training the next four weeks. I'll be training Obito instead." Obito smiled and thanked his master. Midori then told Obito, "Be ready tomorrow, Obito, you will recieve some special training."

"Yes, sir!" Obito happily said.

Author's Note :

Well that's about it. I hope you enjoy it. I'll release the next chapter tomorrow. Tell me what you think, it's my first fanfiction so feedback would be really helpful. (Positive or negative) :D

Thank you for reading, and tune in again :D!

Later :D


	2. Obito's Training

**Obito's Training - Chapter Two**

Obito said, "Sensei! I'm ready!" Midori responded saying, "Good to know Obito."  
>Obito asked his sensie, "So, what kind of special training is this sensei?", Midori answered, "Well, since you have lost your arms, the only way you can fight battles is with your legs. So this training is going to make your legs stronger, faster, and more flexible. Since you won't only need it in battle but only in real life. As you will be using it to do what a hand is supposed to do. Carrying things, catching things, and all these minor things that are important in life and in battle." Obito answered enthusiastically, "Okay Sensei! Do not worry! My legs are already really strong so I'm confident this will work!" Minato then continued, "Obito, I need you to not use anything but your legs in doing anything. For the next four weeks, I want you to do every single thing with your legs, just to get it used and ready to act like an arm." Obito said, "Sure thing, sensei!"<p>

Before starting the training, Midori wanted to check the statistics of some challenges that would test Obito's leg strength, speed and flexibility . Before the training he could lift 89 KG with one leg, run from the river to the bridge in 1 minute and 51 seconds and could raise his leg to about 1.7 meters. Midori was surprised, his statistics were high even before the training.

The training began. Obito starting lifting things and carrying them around with his improved his kicks and many other things with his legs such as holds, throws and also learned to dodge with his legs. Also Midori had Obito strech his legs in order to make it more flexible because that was an essential part in order for it to be like an arm to Obito. The training was more than tiring. They trained 16 hours a day, slept 6, and rested for only 2. They did this for four weeks, and Obito now was completely ready. His legs became very strong, actually the strongest in the village by now, and they were now ready to do anything. Midori never thought it would turn out to be this successful, but Obito in the end made it. In the end of the training Obito stated, "Sensei! I'm ready to kick some ass!"

Soon after that Midori tested his statistics again to see how much Obito improved. The results were astonishing. Obito can now lift 133 KG with one leg, he ran from the river to the bride in 55 seconds and could riase his leg to about 2.2 meters.

Both Midori and Obito were more than happy with the results, and so, they headed back to the village. Midori told Obito, "Obito, your legs are probably now the strongest, fastest legs here in the village. They should make up for your lost arms. To keep improving, our regular training will be in the same place every single day for 12 hours." Obito said, "What? That is too much sensei! A genin's regular training is only 6 hours 5 days a week!" Midori answered quickly saying, "Obito! Listen to me! You are the one who asked for this. It is going to be very hard to live and fight as a shinobi without arms. But I actually see some hope in your idea of living with only two legs. That is why you need to keep improving your legs really fast. Trsut me, if you imporved this much in only four weeks... You would be more than incredible in only a couple of months if you just stick to this training." Obito answered and said, "Very well. But what about jutsu?", Midori said, "You can't do any hand signs, jutsu will not work. However, there are some things that might work for you. For instance, your sharingan. Even though your sharingan still did not activate... Once it does, you can use it without any handsigns. Your specialty will be taijutsu." Obito said, "I understand."

News about Obito's special training spread the village, and the day Obito came home, everyone welcomed him happily. However, one person that greeted him with, "Lets fight!" was Naruto. He insisted on fighting with Obito to see Obito's new strength. Obito accepted.

Later than day, after Obito rested, he went and met with Naruto in the training area in Konoha as they agreed.

The fight started. Both genins charged at each other, Naruto screamed, "Show me what you got!" as Naruto threw a punch at Obito's face. However, Obito quickly raised his legs and easily blocked Naruto's attack. "Ow! These legs are rock hard!" Naruto said and quickly drew back to recover from the pain. "Heh, you still didn't see anything!", said Obito as he quickly ran towards the hurt Naruto and kicked him in the side with one leg, sending him flying to the far wall with a loud blow. Naruto was injured, he got up and said, "Wow, that training really made you strong. Well, you can't do anything against Ninjutsu!" Naruto created some clones and started a Rasengan. He charged at Obito, "What should I do! I never thought of how to block Ninjutsu! I don't have any Ninjutsu to block his jutsu!" Obito thought to himself. Naruto's Rasengan was getting closer to Obito, then Obito realized he has no other choice than to dodge it by moving out of the way. As the Rasengan came clone, Obito dashed away to the right, and waited for Naruto to deactivate his jutsu so that they can go back to hand-to-hand combat. As Naruto deactivated his Rasengan, he looked at Obito. With extreme speed, Obito dashed at Naruto and kicked him in his chest, and heared a Puff as the clone Naruto he attacked vanished. He looked behind him, and found nothing. Obito was confused, he kept looking... And in an instant, a Naruto emerged from below the ground, punching Obito in his jaw. Obito flew upwards, and landed with a loud thud.

Obito got up with some blood coming from his mouth, "Not bad at all," he said, "but you're still going to lose!" Obito charged with an attempt to kick Naruto in his chest, Naruto surprisingly dodged it by moving away to the right and threw his right hand to punch Obito. However, Obito looked behind him, and with amazing speed, raised his legs and wrapped them around naruto's right hand, a grab called an armbar. And in less than a second, the pain on Naruto's hand was indescribable, he felt like his hands were tearing apart. "Heh, now's the time to give up!" Naruto was screaming and after that by a matter seconds Obito shouted, "I'll break your arm if you don't! You have three seconds!" Naruto quickly surrendered.

Obito released Naruto and shook his hand and said, "Good match." Naruto replied and said, "Yes, you improved a lot! I'll challenge you again in a week! I'll prove to you I'm stronger!" Obito then smiled and said, "That's never going to happen Naruto, but I accept your challenge!"

The boys left the training field. Obito went quickly to Midori to ask him a question that was in his mind for a long time.

"How do I dodge Ninjutsu!" Obito asked. Midori looked and said, "Hmm, your only choice is to move away. But I don't think this will help all the time." Obito agreed and asked again, "Well, what do I do?" Midori responded, "I'm not sure, Obito. You only have two legs and soon you will get a sharingan. That sharingan will only make the enemy's attack seem slower so it might be easier to move away from that jutsu. I told you Obito, it won't be - " Midori suddenly stopped. Obito asked, "Won't be what?", Midori then looked at Obito and asked, "Obito! I have a good idea."

They went to the training grounds and Midori told Obito, "Okay, so, I want you to put some chakra in your legs." Obito stared at Midori, and then asked, "How can I do that?" Midori looked in astonishment and shouted, "What? You never use chakra in your legs!" Obito said, "No..."  
>"And you expect your legs to be useful? The first thing you need to know is to control chakra in your legs, after doing that, you will be able to block other incoming chakra from enemies using the chakra in your legs." Obito then understood and said, "Aah, I got it!" Then Midori said, "You can also use chakra in your legs to add more power to your kicks, but that's a different thing. For now, let me train you on controlling chakra in your legs."<p>

Obito said, " Ok,Sensei!" With a smile on his face.

After about a week of 12 hours of training every day, 6 in controlling chakra in his legs to block Ninjutsu and 6 to improve his legs, Obito finally got the hang of it. Midori then wanted to test Obito by using his lightning strike and see if Obito could dodge it.

"Ok, Obito, now put some chakra in your legs and when I attack with my jutsu, kick my chakra. The stronger the kick, and the more the chakra you out into your legs, the more chakra you will take out of my jutsu, so try and take out all of the chakra to completely cancel the jutsu. I'll use a lot of chakra so make sure you don't take it easy." "Got it!" Obito said.

Midori created a tremendous amount of chakra in his hands and charged at Obito. Obito put some chakra in his legs and then kicked the chakra created by Midori when Midori came close. Midori's chakra instantly disappeared. "Heh, that was too easy, sensei. I wasn't even close to half of my chakra and power!" Midori smiled and said, "Impressive. Keep it up. Now we are back to 12 hours a day of improving legs, forget about chakra control now, you already got the hang of it. So I expect you to be here every day at 8 in the morning." Obito nodded and said, "Will do!"

Obito then headed back home. It was night, and he desperately needed to rest. Obito then started to talk to himself, "Wow, I never expected the losing my arms would lead to this! I'd have these legs alone rather than my old pair of hands and legs, heh. But now, I need to focus on my goal. I have to find Sasuke! I need to talk to him about Itachi, I think I know exactly where to find him. Tomorrow, after my training, I'll head out to the Sound Village, and tell Sasuke all the information I got about Itachi. Sasuke... together, we will, avenge the Uchiha!"

The next day, Obito went through his special training. By this time, his legs actually became so strong that just by walking a bit heavily, he would break the part of the ground his feet are walking on. Because not only did the twelve hour training of only legs made his legs super strong, but also since he uses his legs to do almost everything. He even started to notice an amazing amount of power in his legs and actually felt the muscles getting stronger day my day!

Later than day, after training, he wanted to head out to the Hidden Sound before midnight. However, his plans were interrupted when Kakashi came to him and told him that they will be going to a 6 day mission. It wasn't a mission of fighting, they actually had to go to the Hidden Sand and start reconstructing the village after Akatsuki's invasion on that village (Deidara and Sasori). Obito sighed and went back home to get some sleep before the mission.

The next day, the team was ready, they met outside the village at 9 in the morning. They headed out to the Hidden Sand. On the way, Midori explained, "Okay, team! The distance of going to and from the Hidden Sand should take about one day. So we will be there helping them reconstruct the village about five days. Expect daily training as well. We will train for 12 hours, help them for 6, and sleep for 6." Everyone looked at Midori, and then he continued, "I know this is too much, but I guarantee you all a very satisfying result in the end. Especially you, Obito! Because the 6 hours you will spend in reconstructing the village will be basically training, since you'll be lifting extremely heavy weights with your legs throughout the whole village!"  
>"Great..." Obito said sarcastically.<p>

The team then headed to the Sand Village, and reached it in almost half a day. Everyone was exhausted from all the walking. Except for Obito, who was actually not tired at all, thanks to his legs. He also kept teasing them throughout the whole journey, "Sensei! You tired already? Interesting. My legs are stronger than yours, haha!"

The team then relaxes for about an hour, and then, the Sand Village's reconstruction started.

Author's Note : I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Some feedback would be really helpful :D!

Preview on the next chapter : The next chapter will be about reconstruction of the village, Obito goes on his second challenge with Naruto, and finally Obito talks to Sasuke about Itachi. Doesn't seem too interesting I know, but trust me, the fun part starts from the Fourth Chapter :D!

Thanks for reading and tune in again :D!


	3. Meeting of Uchihas

**Chapter Three - Meeting of Uchihas**

The team reached the sand and started helping the people of the village by getting wood, transferring it to it's place, and destroying useless buildings that can't be repaired. Everyone in the team had a different role.

Midori used his Wood Style jutsus to destroy broken buildings that can't be fixed. Rin worked in the medical center to help people recover from their injuries, Kakashi would cut the wood in the different pieces they needed since he was very skilled in slashing with his sword, and finally, Obito had to go to the forest, break trees and deliver the wood to Kakashi since he is the one who can lift a lot and not get tired of walking.

The team also trained during their mission for 12 hours, just like always. Obito continued with his special training, just as expected. It was a really hard week, especially for Obito since his training is about lifting weights with his legs and he already does that for six hours, so he used to lift weights with his legs for about 18 hours a day that week. But as a loyal ninja who accepted this hard life, he just took the best of it and said to himself, "Well, this week will end making my legs even stronger. I just need to do what Midori Sensei tells me to do."

And of course, after those hard five days of work, almost everyone felt they improved. Rin learned a lot of things from the medical center in the village, Kakashi increased his speed using his swords, and Obito got his legs to be even stronger!

After completing the mission, the Sand Village thanked the team for their effort and so the team left. They reached the village and went to the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama. Except for one, Obito, who was interrupted by Naruto's will to challenge him again. "Come on!", Naruto said. "Naruto! I really have to do something this night! Can we do this tomorrow?"  
>"No! I have a mission tomorrow!" Naruto screamed. "Fine..." Obito finally said with a sigh. "Let's meet at the same place at about 8."<br>"Sure, I'm ready anytime!"

Obito wanted to go that night to find Sasuke, tell him about the news he heard about Itachi. When Obito went with Midori to train for four weeks, he gained some very valuable information that would help them find Itachi and confront him. But for now, he has to challenge Naruto. He would go to the Sound Village tomorrow before midnight.

The boys met in the training field. Obito was five minutes late. "You're late. Are you scared, Obito?" Naruto said with a grin. Obito smiled and said, "I'm ready, Naruto!"  
>Naruto then shouted, "I'll kick your ass!"<br>Obito laughed and said, "Heh, do you have any idea how strong my legs are right now? They're so strong I can split your body in half with one kick!"  
>"Well, not if I use jutsu! I know your weakness, Obito!"<br>Obito laughed at the naive Naruto.

Both boys charged at each other, Naruto created a Rasengan on his way, and attacked Obito. Obito was smiling and when Naruto came too close, Obito easily put a little bit of chakra in his feet and kicked Naruto's Rasengan away!

Naruto flew away. He got up, completely shocked. "You can kick away Ninjutsu!", Obito laughed and nodded. "How strong are your legs?" Naruto shouted, as Obito then said, "Way stronger than you think, Naruto" with a smile on his face. "Well, you're still getting your ass kicked!" Naruto then created five clones and made them all charge at Obito. When they came close, Obito simply got down and made a leg sweep on all the clones. They all disappeared except for Naruto, who was lying on the floor.

Obito went and put one feet on Naruto's chest. "Too much for you?" teased Obito.  
>Naruto tried to push away Obito's feet so he can get up, but his attempts were futile and Obito laughed. "Haha, can't you move one leg with both of your hands, Naruto? I'm not even trying to hold my legs. I expected you to be stronger during this week, but, I'm disappointed."<br>Naruto then said, "One more! One more round Obito! I'll prove to you that I'm better!"  
>"Okay" said Obito, one more round.<p>

They looked at each other for about three seconds, and then Naruto said, "Can you please take off your feet?"  
>"Heh, sure" Obito said and took his feet off of Naruto's chest.<p>

Naruto got up and used his Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. No lessthan 20 Narutos were running at Obito. Obito charged and kicked almost every single one of them as they all puffed and at the last clone, he thought it was Naruto. Obito went to that last clone and gave him a hard kick in the face, only for it to puff. Obito then told himself, "No way!" He looked back and just like he expected, a Rasengan was coming at his face. He was too late to put chakra, he just raised one leg up, it would be better than to take the Rasengan straight to the chest.

The Rasengan hit Obito's calf, which did not seem to make Obito fall to the ground or anything. Surprisingly, it didn't do much damage to his legs at all, he was shocked. Naruto said, "Wow, you can even block jutsu with your legs without using chakra? Then how can I attack you? Your legs are twice as strong as last week!" Obito laughed and said, "I never expected this to happen too... Even I don't know how strong my legs are. And as I said, there is no way you can attack me. Now's the time for my attack!"  
>Obito dashed in an instant at Naruto, Naruto tried to kick Obito first, but Obito easily blocked it with his right knee. And then with his left leg threw a kick at Naruto's side that he did not put much effort into, but it was strong enough to make Naruto fly and then say, "I give."<p>

Obito cheered and told Naruto, "Nice fight!"  
>Naruto agreed sadly. "Naruto trust me. You're a great ninja, I know you are. Don't let silly challenges like this disappoint you."<br>Naruto said, "That's true! You know what, Obito! I want to meet you here and challenge you every single Thursday at eight at night!"  
>"That's not what I exactly wanted to tell you... But, fine. So be it"<p>

It was 9, Obito still had some time to go to the Sound Village. He decided to go, he got a bag that he carried on his back and starting heading towards the Sound Village. It took him less than two hours to run as quickly as he can and reach the Sound Village, which would normally take seven hours of running for any normal person, and he never got close to being tired.

Obito reached The Sound Village. Sasuke is supposed to be in a house right outside Orochimaru's Eastern Hideout, and he knew exactly where to find that.

After running for about thirty minutes. He reached a desert land that had an enormous cave surrounded by trees. He looked near the cave and found a small, wooden house. He knew that this is where Sasuke should be sleeping. However, there were two guards guarding that area's entrance. They seemed to be sleeping, though.

He could not pass without having the guards open the gate.

He appeared in front of them, they suddenly acted as if they were awake. He told them, "Let me pass. I want to talk to Uchiha Sasuke!"  
>"And who are you? His boyfriend?" They laughed.<br>"Listen kiddo," the other one said, "This is Orochimaru's Hideout, this place is not for handicapped kids like you! Now get out, Sasuke has to rest."  
>"Well then, you leave me no choice." Obito said.<p>

In less than a second, Obito's feet were at one guard's face. The guard screamed in pain and hit the gate behind him and was knocked out.

The other guard was shocked, his eyes widened and he was astonished! Obito looked at him and said, "Now then, open the gate."  
>"Actually, no. If you knock me out you won't be able to open the gate." Said the guard.<br>"Heh, who said I'd knock you out? I will make you feel pain for the first time in your life!" said Obito.  
>"Well bring it on, kid!"<p>

"Earth Style : Wood Formation Jutsu!"  
>A huge piece of solid rock filled with chakra was heading towards Obito.<br>Obito simply raised his leg, and without even using chakra, kicked the rock and simply broke it into two pieces.  
>The guard stared with disbelief.<br>"What? How did you..."  
>"Heh," Obito smiled, then continued,"Open the gate!"<br>"Never! I swore to protect this land no matter what!" screamed the guard.  
>"Well then, you'll feel true pain!" Obito said while smiling.<br>"The worst you can do is kill me! And then you won't know how to open the gate!" warned the guard.  
>"No I won't kill you. As I said, you will feel true pain!"<p>

Obito charged at the man and kicked him very lightly but with enough pain to make him exhausted and unable to move. Then slightly pushed him with his legs to make him fall to the ground.

"Now what should I do," thought Obito to himself . "I can put him in an armbar just like I did with Naruto." He thought for a moment, "Yes, that will work just fine."

Obito put his two legs around the helpless guard's arms. "What.. are you doing?"  
>"You'll see," responded Obito.<br>Obito then started to put a slight amount of pressure. The guard already started screaming, "Stop! Please! Stop this!"  
>Obito then said, "Well tell me how to open this gate!" and stopped squeezing the man's arm, removing the pain.<br>The guard remained silent for a second.  
>Obito again put a slight amount of pressure that made the man scream again, "Please! Have some mercy!"<br>Obito then shouted, "I'll break your arm! Trust me this is not even close to full power! Tell me!"  
>The guard was panicking, he didn't know what to do, and in the end said, "No! I'll never tell you how!"<br>Obito then told himself, "What do I do? I don't want to kill him!", and after a while, he told himself, "I have no choice, I have to figure this out by myself."  
>Obito then shouted to the guard, "You have three more seconds! Three... Two... One!"<br>Obito added another bit of pressure which made the guard scream a scream so miserable that did not seem to be normal, a scream of true pain. Obito also heared a loud *Crack*, it must have been the guard's arm.

Obito got up, he knew that this guard was knocked out. Obito was then very angry at himself for failing to open the gate.

He searched the area, and say that there were four seals in four rocks that covered the edges of the land. Thanks to his knowledge he gained from many books he read, he knew that this is a seal. He took the seals off and got the key from one of the guard's pockets and entered the area.

He then started heading to Sasuke's house. He reached the door, and knocked.  
>After some time, the door was opened. Obito looked up, it was Sasuke.<br>"Obito?", Sasuke said, "What brings you here. Wait.. What the hell happened to your arm!"  
>"It's not the time for the question about my arms! Sasuke! I got some valuable information about Itachi! Want to know it?"<br>"Itachi? Yes, what is it?"  
>"About one month ago, I went and trained with Midori sensei in the Forest of Moonlight. There, Midori sensei and I found two people from the Akatsuki talking! We didn't confront them, we just listened. Someone said, 'Why do we have to capture the two tails when everyone else is resting?' the other responded, 'Because we only have four tailed beasts left. The second, fourth, eighth and ninth. We were appointed capture the second today, Itachi and Kisame were appointed to capture the fourth in about two weeks, and then others will take the jobs of capturing the eighth and ninth. Stop wining', 'Dam that leader, Lord Jashin shall bring him great suffering!' "<p>

Sasuke's eyes got larger as he finally realized that this was the time to avenge his clan. "When did you hear this?" asked Sasuke.  
>"Exactly twelve days ago! So Itachi has two more days to capture the Fourth Tailed Beast, he should be somewhere near Iwagakure, that's where the Four Tailed Beast is."<br>"I see... Well, lets meet here tomorrow," Sasuke said.  
>"All right, same place, same time. Oh, no... I killed those two guards so I can get in. Wait for me just outside this gate, I don't want to go through this all again," Obito said.<br>"Heh, you actually killed Menzou and Shenja. Not bad" Sasuke said with a light smile. "But wait, how did you kill them without your arms? What happened to your arms?"  
>Obito sighed and said, "I lost them in a mission, I only use my legs to fight right now."<br>"Heh, loser." Said Sasuke.  
>"Anyways, let's meet outside the gate tomorrow... Later." Said Obito as he went away and headed back to the village.<p>

The next day, Obito woke up with one question in his mind. He went to Midori and told him, "Hey sensei! I have a question about using my legs in a fight."  
>"Yes...?" Said Midori.<br>"What's the best way to hurt someone, without killing him? For example if I want him to tell me something important. I can't think of anything than just basically kicking him. Is there a way to actually hurt someone badly without killing him?"  
>"That's.. a random question."<br>"I know," Obito said, then he continued, "But I need to be ready for anything!"  
>"I can't tell him what happened exactly yesterday, it's not allowed to leave the village without the Hokage's notice and permission." Obito said to himself.<br>"Well, you remember those scissors we trained in those four weeks?"  
>"Oooh! That's right! This could be useful! Thanks sensei!" Said Obito and thanked his sensei.<br>Midori was confused by this random question but never gave it that much attention.

And then, later that day, after his special twelve hour training, Obito would go back to Sasuke and find Itachi!

Author's Note : Okay, so this is it. I hope you enjoyed :D!

Feedback would be very helpful.

Tune in again, the entertainment starts from the next chapter! :D


	4. Blood Boiled Uchiha

**Chapter Four - Blood Boiled Uchiha**

Obito, who was on his way to Sasuke, started to wonder what would he do when he finds Itachi, the traitor that is not worthy of living. Deep inside, Obito knew that both Sasuke and him did not stand a chance against Itachi and Kisame. However, for the first time, they actually know where Itachi is, and that, is enough to drive the two blood boiled Uchihas into battle.

After some time, Obito finally reached the gate. He found two new guards, they seemed more buffed and looked to have a bit of more challenge into them than the last two.  
>"Would be useless to fight them," said Obito. "Sasuke said he would meet me outside the gate."<p>

And as expected, Sasuke was outside the gate, waiting for Obito under a tree. As Obito went to Sasuke, Obito said, "Okay, Iwagakure is not that far, it's just a couple of hours, let's head west."  
>"Mhm," said Sasuke and nodded.<p>

As the two boys were running the thick rainy forest, Sasuke asked, "How's the Leaf?"  
>"They're all wondering about you. But let's not talk about that right now! How are we going to fight Itachi! You know how skilled that man is?"<br>Sasuke smirked and nodded, and then said, "I think the real question is how will _you_ fight Itachi?"  
>"What do you mean?" Asked Obito.<br>"Look at you, what happened to your arms?"  
>Obito sighed and then started to explain, "Well, we were protecting a V.I.P and someone's sword happened to be threatening that V.I.P's life. And as a loyal ninja in the Hidden Leaf, I raised my arms to defend that V.I.P and then lost them."<br>"Idiot. So what now, you're still a ninja?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Heh, you're still the same. You just don't know when to give up," said Sasuke.  
>"Well, anyways, how will we fight Itachi? We need to think of something," Obito said.<br>"Hmm, well, I'm not sure about that yet. But I know that I'm strong enough to take my brother down!" Sasuke said proudly.  
>"I'm not really sure of that, butt, just in case let's make a strategy."<br>"Fine."

The two boys then marched into Iwagakure in about two hours. Obito asked someone, "Hello! Where can I find the Four Tails Jinchuuriki."  
>The other guy then said, "Well, he trains in a closed area in the beach, however, people can't enter there."<br>"Thank you, Mister." Obito said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go there!" Sasuke ordered Obito.

The two boys marched into a beach that was protected by a huge gate. The two boys looked through the gate to see if they could find Itachi.

"What! What is this thing?" Screamed Sasuke.  
>Obito and Sasuke were more than just horrified, their eyes widened and gazed silently at what looked to be like a shark. Though that shark was standing, and he carried the Four Tails with him. Then they heard that unbelievable figure say, "Let's meet at the hideout, Itachi."<br>The boys looked around and found Itachi, and soon, the shark man disappeared. Itachi was now alone.  
>"Did you see that thing! Is that how dangerous these Akatsuki people are?" Obito whispered in order to prevent Itachi from hearing them.<br>"I don't care, Itachi is alone now and this is the perfect time to se-"  
>His words were interrupted by some familiar voice that made him shiver when it spoke. A voice that brought back many memories - terrible memories. It was the voice of his own brother, Uchiha Itachi.<br>"It's been some time, Sasuke," Itachi said calmly.  
>Itachi slowly turned his back and looked at his young brother, with dangerous looking sharingan activated.<br>"Itachi, I'm now ready to kill you once and for all! I'm going to avenge my clan!" Sasuke screamed.  
>"You're still a fool. I see you've gotten yourself a bodyguard. A bodyguard without arms. Obito, are you here to avenge your clan as well?" Itachi said.<br>"Itachi! You're going to pay for all the lives you've stolen, traitor!" Obito shouted.  
>Itachi smirked and said, "I should've killed you both that day. However, now's the chance to completely eradicate the clan! Now's the chance to make up for my mistake!"<br>Sasuke, who was full of fury and rage, charged in at Itachi with a chidori.  
>"Wait up!" Obito warned Sasuke, but he was too late. In an instant, Sasuke's chidori was cancelled, Sasuke fell to the ground from a hard punch in the stomach by his older brother.<br>"Sasuke!" screamed Obito, but it was no use, Sasuke was extremely weakened by Itachi's punch.  
>Itachi then switched his eyes to Obito, and then asked, "What brings a handicapped genin here? Are you willing to fight?" Itachi mocked.<br>Obito looked at Itachi angrily with hate all over his face. Itachi then jumped and used his Fire Ball Jutsu towards Obito. Obito quickly went to the left and hid behind a tree. After the fire vanished, Obito quickly dashed towards Itachi with amazing speed that Itachi never expected. Itachi grabbed his arm to hold Obito but Obito raised his leg, blocked itachi's hand with his left leg and then turned, giving Itachi a roundhouse kick that Itachi evaded by going below and kicking Obito in his chest.  
>Obito too, went to the ground. Itachi looked again at Sasuke and said, "You still aren't even close."<br>Sasuke, who was slowly getting up, said, "Why you! I'll end this now!"  
>Sasuke used his Fire Ball Jutsu at Itachi.<br>Itachi then said, "You never know when to give up, fool."

Itachi also used his Fire Ball Jutsu, which was much larger and faster than Sasuke's. In an instant, Sasuke was sent flying. He lost all his chakra and all the energy he had left. Itachi slowly walked to Sasuke, and said, "That was quick."  
>When Itachi reached Sasuke, Itachi wanted to extend his hand into Sasuke's neck, and choke him while placing him into a genjutsu and finally kill him.<br>As Itachi raised his arm, Sasuke thought, "Is it the end? Was I too weak?" Sasuke looked into his brother's hands as they were on their way to his neck, ready to kill him. Sasuke lost all his energy, and closed his eyes, knowing that it's all over. Sasuke expected the next thing he would hear would be himself screaming and begging. However, what he heard, was an extremely powerful slam that made Sasuke open his eyes again, only to see Obito smiling. Obito had kicked Itachi from the back.  
>"Wow, not bad. Not bad at all," Itachi admitted, he had a slight struggle in getting up.<br>Sasuke opened his eyes and was astonished from what had happened.  
>Obito looked at Itachi, with two eyes, eyes that shined in the darkness of the night. They shined bright red, a color which showed all the hatred in Obito's mind.<br>"Itachi! It's over!" Obito screamed with an unending amount of rage that seemed to increase every moment.  
>Itachi was surprised. Obito actually activated his sharingan!<br>"So now it shows up, huh?" Itachi told himself. "I never thought it would come this early. Well, It's time to take it!" He continued talking to himself.

"Obito! Activating your sharingan now was a terrible mistake. I'll take your eyes away. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Itachi said.  
>Both ninjas gave each other a long stare, and in the end, Itachi said, "Ever wondered why I kept you alive?"<br>After a long pause Itachi then continued, "To take your special sharingan once they activate!"

Obito ignored all this talk that did not seem important anymore. All that was in his head, was Itachi, vengeance and Uchiha.  
>Obito, who did not care for what Itachi was saying, charged mindlessly at Itachi and drives to deliver a kick that Itachi evaded by moving to the left. Itachi then tried to punch Obito but Obito easily blocked it with one leg. And in the end, Obito was sent again flying by Itachi's punch that hit his stomach again.<p>

Obito spit some blood from his mouth. He got up again, which made Itachi sigh and say, "Give up already!"  
>Itachi charged with tremendous speed and sent a leg to kick him. Obito quickly sent his leg towards Itachi's attacking leg and kicked it, making Itachi fall back with pain.<br>"As expected from any Uchiha, your skills are not bad. However, your specialty is Taijutsu. Using Ninjutsu on you should get this over! Farewell, Obito! Your eyes will be mine!" Itachi shouted as he started a Fire Ball that headed towards Obito. Obito, as he was taught, put chakra in his feet and kicked the Fireball, which made it to vanish into dust. Itachi was impressed. He then noticed Sasuke sttarting to get up slowly. Obito ran towards Sasuke.  
>"Are you okay?" Obito asked.<br>"Y- Yes..."  
>Both of the boys were exhausted. Obito took too much damage in his chest and Sasuke lost all his chakra while Itachi was still getting warmed up, he only had some small injuries in his left leg because of Obito's kick.<p>

Something appeared in front of Itachi. The boys thought it was a tree, before a half white half black inhuman creature emerged.  
>"Itachi! We expected you to be in the hideout a long time ago! The Four Tailed Beast extraction should've started a long time ago. You need to go to the hideout now!"<br>Itachi nodded slowly and then said, "We will meet again. Next time, will be the last time." Itachi said as he disappeared into crows."

Obito and Sasuke then went back. Obito carried Sasuke with one leg, and ran back to the the hideout with one leg.  
>When they reached the hideout, Sasuke said, "Next time... We'll end it for sure."<br>Obito nodded and went back to the Leaf.

The next day, he told his team that he activated his sharingan. He wanted to tell them that Itachi said something about that sharingan being special but saying that would make them know about what happened yesterday. So, he just went to the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade and told her to check his sharingan. She got a specialist in visual jutsus, and met with Obito to check on his sharingan.

Obito, Tsunade, and the specialist were in the room. Lasy Tsunade wanted to know how strong would the only Sharingan in Konoha would be. The specialist has been taking a long look at Obito's Sharingan for about one minute now. And then suddenly, the specialist's eyes widened, and he stepped back with complete awe.  
>"What is it?" Tsunade asked.<br>"He doesn't have a normal Sharingan!" Shouted the specialist.  
>And then he continued, "He has a Kenzo Sharingan, an eye that can poison anyone's chakra just by physical contact and the will of the user, it also can sense chakra almost just like a Byakugan, and just like all Sharingan eyes, it can create Genjutsus and illusions. The thing that makes this eye terrifying is that once someone's chakra is poisoned by the Kenzo Sharingan, the user will absorb the chakra of the poisoned enemy if both chakras collapse."<br>Tsunade was speechless, she was both excited and scared. She was frightened maybe that this eye would be used incorrectly. But, she believed in Obito, he was more than just loyal.  
>"I see..." Tsunade said.<br>"It should take about two years for him to develop his normal Sharingan into a Kenzo Sharingan. But for now, he just has a normal Sharingan."  
>"Okay, thank you." Tsunade said and went back to her office.<p>

Obito could not believe that specialist. That Kenzo Sharingan sounded awesome to him! He wanted those two years to pass quickly and get it over with.  
>The next day, after his training, Rin came up to him.<p>

"Obito! Lady Tsunade needs us now! Hurry!"  
>Obito quickly went with Rin to the Hokage's office, they saw their team there, Midori and Kakashi.<br>"Hello! Urgent news! Akatsuk is on the move towards Killer Bee, the Eight-Tailed Beast. Listen! They just have The Eight Tails and the Nine Tails, if they get Killer Bee then Naruto will be next. We don't want that to happen. You'll be joining another team. Naruto, Rock Lee, and Kiba, led by Guy. Those were the genins I was able to get, the others are injured because of the Akatsuki members Kakuzu and Hidan, however those two have been killed. You four will meet up with the other team in about an hour! Get ready!"

"Yes!" The team answered.

Everyone went home to get their tools, get ready, and then met in an hour in the gates of Konoha.  
>And then they marched . . .<p>

Author's Note : Thank you for reading Chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed this.

Expect Chapter 5 to be in a bit less than a week, I'll be busy these upcoming days, my apologies.

Some feedback (negative or positive) would be greatly appreciated :D

And ...

TUNE IN AGAIN :D


	5. Akatsuki's Attack

Author's Note : Never mind that I said Naruto will join the mission, my bad, sorry.

**Chapter Five - Akatsuki's Attack**

* * *

><p>The team, Obito, Rin, Kakashi, Lee and Kiba, led by Midori and Guy marched all together to the Village Hidden in the Clouds to prepare themselves and defend Killer Bee from the Akatsuki. It was not an ordinary mission, for some people, it was the first mission that threatened their lives. It was a very long trip. It would take them about four days to reach their destination.<p>

On their second day, while they were traveling, they stopped in an Inn to rest. Midori entered the inn first, followed by the other ninjas. He told the Inn keeper that he wants the biggest room, which was for seven people. He paid for the next three hours. It would only take them three hours to rest, then continue traveling again.

In the room, everyone except Obito was sleeping. He was thinking about that fight against Itachi, and that special Sharingan he has. And soon, when he was daydreaming, someone stormed into the room, broke the door and screamed, "Everybody! Escape! It's them again!"  
>People in the room woke up as Obito started to hear screams coming from other rooms in the inn. While his other teammates started to get up, Obito ran to check what was going on. He asked someone that worked in the inn who seemed to be in a hurry, "What's going on?"<br>"You don't know? These people work for an evil group called the Akatsuki, they check these inns and houses for the Jinchuurikis or relatives of Junichuurikis that they want to hunt down! They suspect that the Eight Tailed Beast is in the inn! And so, run for your life!"  
>"People who work for the Akatsuki? Don't worry about it! We'll take care of them"<br>Meanwhile, the other ninjas woke up and ran outside and found Obito, he started to explain, "There are those people who work for the Akatsuki, and right now, they are checking this inn for any Jinchuuriki or someone close to any Jinchuuriki they are looking for."  
>Midori looked at Obito and then said, "I say we use them to take information about the Akatsuki"<br>Everyone agreed and they rushed downstairs and found five people outside the inn. The Hidden Leaf ninjas went outside the inn and confronted their enemies.  
>One, who was in the middle and looked to be their leader, had two swords on, the second, wore a red bandana looked like a pirate, the third was a very bulky man with huge muscles, the fourth wore the Hidden Mist headband, and the fifth one had a huge scar on his face.<p>

While everyone ran away from the inn, the ninjas stood there and stared silently at their five enemies.

"Hidden Leaf headbands," Said their leader, then continued, "By any chance, would any of you be generous and tell us where the Nine-Tailed is?"  
>"Not if you don't defeat us first!" shouted Kiba.<br>"This kid is asking for it! Allow me to care of him!" said the ninja from the Hidden Mist.  
>Both of them charged at each other.<p>

Midori then said, "Rock Lee and Kakashi take on the one with the sword! Obito and Rin go against that huge bulky guy, I'll fight that pirate, Guy-san take on that man with the scar, and Kiba will take care of that Hidden Mist ninja.  
>Everyone nodded and charged at their enemy.<p>

Kiba's Fight :

Kiba and his pet dog Akamaru charged at the Hidden Mist ninja, who was a little buffed and seemed to be good at Taijutsu. His name was Miruke. As they both dashed towards each other, Miruke raised his arm in an attemp to punch Kiba, but Kiba, who was also very good in taijutsu evaded it very quickly by going to the left. Akamaru also quickly threw his mouth at the opponents hand and bit it as hard as he could. Kiba, who spotted the enemy defenseless, threw a very powerful kick at the enemy's face that made him fly. Soon after Miruke got up, he, said, "Hmm, I might have underestimate you just a little bit."  
>Miruke made a hand seal that created two clones of Miruke. Those two clones attacked Kiba and Akamaru some simple taijutsu attacks that they both easily evaded. Then after the two clones were defeated, Kiba started looking for Miruke. His nose helped him do so, and it also told him that Miruke was exactly behind him. Miruke jumped at Kiba and pinned him to the ground. Kiba looked at Akamaru, and saw him helplessly lying on the floor, almost passing out.<br>"Heh, your little doggie can't help you anymore! Those clones slowly reduce the chakra of anyone they touch. Don't you feel that you're losing it too?"  
>Kiba realized he really was losing his chakra. He had some pills that he got just in case for this situation. However, he was pinned to the ground , it was useless now.<br>Kiba pushed Miruke's stomach with his two feet, trying to get him up, and it worked, Miruke went back from the force and then said, "You're still going to lose, you have no chakra!"  
>"I don't think so," Kiba said, slowly taking two pills from his ninja pocket. He took one, and then went to Akamaru and gave him one.<br>A few seconds later, Akamaru started to stand, Kiba then smiled.  
>"Ready, Akamaru?" Akamaru then barked.<br>Akamaru charged at Miruke, tried to attack him but Miruke dodged it and went to the back.  
>"Heh, is this dog even - " He looked at where Kiba was supposed to be, but he wasn't there.<br>He felt a strong kick from the back that sent him flying. While Miruke was flying, Kiba screamed, "Wolf Fang Over Fang!"  
>Both Kiba and Akamaru combined, which was the Inuzuka Clan's specialty. The combined Kiba and Akamaru had their bodies spinned with ridiculous speed towards the flying Miruke, knocking him out.<br>"Good job, Akamaru!" Kiba said after they were done. The dog barked happily as they both went to capture their enemy to soon take information from them.

Kakashi and Rock Lee's Fight :

Kakashi and Rock Lee look at their enemy, the leader of the group. He had two swords on his back, his name was Otoki. Rock Lee quickly charged at him without thinking, Otoki quickly got one sword out and slashed it in the place he thought Lee would stop. However, thanks to Rock Lee's quick movements, he stops exactly before the sword hits the air and went back a little while sending a side punch to Otoki's face that Otoki blocked with his left hand. Otoki then released some gas from his mouth that threw Rock Lee back and made him hit the ground. Kakashi then drew his sword and charged at Otoki. Otoki then riased both of his swords, blocked Kakashi's attack with one sword and then sent another sword to Kakashi's face, but Kakashi quickly dodged it and went back. Kakashi then starts a Chidori and dashes at his opponent, who quickly creates lightning in his right hand and sends it towards the marching Kakashi, making him fly back.  
>Rock Lee then starts to stand up, he removes all his weights from his hands and feet.<br>"I'm going to end this fight!"  
>"Heh, bring it on!"<br>Rock Lee dashed with incredible speed. So fast that Otoki jumped up even though he had no idea where Rock Lee was. He only jumped to avoid being hit.  
>Surprisingly, Rock Lee still was behind Otoki while he was jumping and so Rock Lee grabbed Otoki with his two hands and then dropped with enormous speed to the floor, making Otoki receive all the damage. Rock Lee then went to Kakashi, woke him up and took him inside the inn. Otoki was knocked out and was tied to a tree so that soon Rin would take information about the Akatsuki from him.<p>

Obito and Rin's Fight :

Obito and Rin were up against a very bulky man with huge muscles, his name was Ichiru.  
>"Heh, I'm against a little kid with no arms and a girl. Pathetic. This will end quickly," said the huge man.<br>"I wonder about that," Obito replied.  
>"Obito, this man doesn't have much chakra at all," Rin whispered.<br>"Hmm, it seems he's only good in Taijutsu. This will be easy!" Obito whisper back, smiling.  
>Ichiru interrupted with a quick dash towards Rin, but she quickly dodged the attack by going back. She then made a hand seal, targeting the attacking Ichiru.<br>All of a sudden Ichiru froze in place, he could not move. Rin smiled and said, "He's all yours, Obito!"  
>"Heh, way to go!" Obito shouted happily.<br>Obito then charged at Ichiru, who was frozen in place because of Rin's jutsu. He kicked him very hard in his stomach that Ichiru flew back. He then woke up from the illusion he was in, however, the damage he took was tremendous.  
>Ichiru got up, he was filled with rage. The thought of him being beaten by a handicapped kid and a little girl sounded stupid to him, and he didn't accept it for himself.<br>"I need to isolate them, and I know just the way!" thought Ichiru to himself, and then kept thinking, " I'll take care of that handicapped man first, he's easier to handle. He doesn't have arms, he must be terrible in Taijutsu. Next comes the girl."  
>"All right you little kids, I've had it with you!" Ichiru shouted.<br>"Earth Style : Earth Prison Jutsu!" Ichiru made a hand seal and quickly a small wooden cage emerged around Rin.  
>"Rin!" Obito screamed as he saw Rin looking around for any place to run from but there was none. Rin was trapped.<p>

"Why you!" Obito turned his gaze to Ichiru, who was smiling.  
>"Can't you do anything without your little girl?" teased Ichiru.<br>"You'll pay for this!" Obito shouted.  
>"Now then, you're mine! Let's see what a kid like you can do in a taijutsu battle, even without his arms! Haha!" laughed Ichiru.<p>

Obito charged, raised one leg and threw a kick at Ichiru's face that he dodged by going to the right, and then sent one huge arm at Obito's face. However, using his fast legs, Obito raised one leg to block the attack. Despite how huge and bulky the other man's hand was, Obito's lean leg blocked it easily and actually hurt Ichiru's hands. Ichuri felt his right hand weaken, and then screamed, "What?"  
>"Heh, idiot," Obito said, throwing a kick at the weakened Ichiru, making him fly once more.<p>

Obito went to the wooden cage, and it seemed that Ichiru was out of chakra, so the wooden cage must have lost all the chakra in it as well. So he decided to try and break it. He used both les to break the cage in half.

"Rin! Are you okay?" Said Obito  
>Rin nodded, "What happened with that man?"<br>"He's just right there - " as Obito was pointing towards Ichiru, he didn't find him.  
>"He must have ran! We need to get him back to get information from him about the Akatsuki!" Obito said quickly as he started running, followed by Rin.<p>

However Obito, who was very fast, caught up with Ichiru. Obito stopped Ichiru by kicking him lightly in the back while Ichiru was still running. Ichiru fell to the ground, and Obito then waited for Rin to come to get information about the Akatsuki from Ichiru.

Rin came about five minutes later, and found Obito sitting while Ichiru was knocked out.  
>"Okay, I'm ready," Obito looked up and found that she made a hand seal in front of Ichiru. "If he moves, the jutsu will cancel,"<br>"Don't worry about it," Obito said lazily, he's knocked out."  
>"Okay," Rin responded as she started her jutsu.<br>A minute later, Ichiru opens his eyes and starts to move away from the two kids. Obito, who was sleeping, realized that something was moving and then opened his eyes to find Ichiru getting away from Rin's jutsu. Rin then stops the jutsu as she also realizes that something happened. Obito quickly stand up and moves to Ichiru, drags him with his legs. Obito then puts Ichiru in front of him, and wraps two legs around him to stop him from moving, and then goes back to sleep. Rin then smiles and starts the jutsu again. Ichiru, who still had some power in him tried to get off of Obito's legs but could not. Ichiru used his huge body to move free but those two small legs kept him there easily, even when Obito was sleeping. Ichiru then realized that he underestimated those two kids and finally loses hope in getting up.

Rin discovered some things about the Akatsuki, after she was done, she woke Obito up and told him that they were going back to the inn to meet with the team there.  
>Obito woke up, and both of them went to the inn.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note : I won't be saying Guy's and Midori's fights since they are jounin and they will finish off those kind of ninjas in one second :D<p>

* * *

><p>By the time Obito and Rin reached the inn, all the fights finished and everyone was tied to a tree so that Rin would come and take the information she can about Akatsuki.<p>

After two hours of information extraction, Rin knew three important things. First, is that Akatsuki is getting those Tailed Beasts to create an ultimate weapon. Second, the people who are after Killer Bee right now are Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi . Third, is that the person who will invade Konoha and get the Kyuubi in four years is named to be Pain.

* * *

><p>Authors Note : Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D<br>Reviews would be very very much appreciated, (Negative or Positive)

Tune in again for Chapter 6 :D!

Later :D!


	6. The Battle

**Chapter Six - The Battle**

* * *

><p>Author's Note : It has been a really.. really... really... REALLY.. long time huh? Well, I didn't get enough reviews to keep my motivation up. But since this is summer, I'll just keep writing and hope I'm gonna get some reviews :P<p>

* * *

><p>Obito, Rin, Kakashi, Lee and Kiba, Midori and Guy reached the Cloud Village to protect the Eight Tails, knowing that Itachi, Kisame, Diedara and Tobi will come and try to take him.<p>

As they reached the Cloud, they all went to the Headquarters and were given reports on what places to defend. They were split up in three groups. First group : Kiba and Obito who guarded the front gate. Second group : Midori and Lee, defended the back gate. The Third Group : Kakashi and Rin stayed with the Eight Tails.

After about two hours, a huge, devastating bomb emerged from the north gate. And a minute later, a huge fireball came from the south gate. Kiba and Obito were up against a masked man, and a guy with blonde hair. Midori and Lee found themselves in front of a man with a Sharingan, and what seems to be a half-man half-shark with a sword behind him.

Tobi said, "Oh! Look who's here!" Kiba then responded, "Who are you guys?"

Deidara answered, " We are the Akatsuki! Where is the Eight Tails?"

Obito said, "Like we're gonna tell you! Kiba!, You take that blonde guy, I'll take the masked one."

The kids split and were seperated into two different battlefields.

Tobi looked at Obito and said, "What is this? Are you my opponent?" Obito answered, "Same question here. I'm fighting against a high-pitched masked man? For a second there I thought your voice would be deep."

"For a second there I thought you would actually be a ninja! You can't even make handsigns!"

Obito smiled and said, "I'm a ninja all right!"

Tobi started to make a handsign that resulted in a huge barrier of rock between the two ninjas. Tobi laughed and said, "Haha! Now no one can interrupt! This mighty wall is filled with chakra, not any jutsu can block this! Let us settle this man to man." in his usual, high-pitched voice.

Obito charged madly at Tobi who started to scream, Obito raised a leg and kicked hard into the stomach of the masked man. Obito fell to the ground. He felt that he did not hit anything, like it was all air. "What!" Obito was shocked.

"Wow that was close! Almost got me there!" Tobi screamed in amazement. Obito did not really know if he was making fun or if he really meant it. Or how is this kind of goofy person joined the Akatsuki. He only knew that he never misses his target. He did not hit air, he must have passed through Tobi.

"Now take this!" Tobi screamed as he disappeared under the ground and appeared under Tobi with a paper bomb that she slapped on Obito's chest and gave him a hard slap. Obito was too slow, or actually, Tobi was too fast for Obito to react. Obito was sent back, the bomb exploded on Obito, dealing great damage to his body.

"What, is that it?" Tobi wondered. "Where is the power of Konoha? Where is the 'We stand United' motto you guys have? Where is this silly spirit that each Hidden Leaf Ninja member has and shows right before he dies?"

Obito slowly got up, noticing that his enemy has placed several bombs around the battlefield. Obito quickly charged in again, hoping to analyze his opponent's abilities. He sent a kick with his left foot, and just like he expected, he passed right through Tobi. However, this time, in a flash, while Obito was just behind Tobi, he sent his left leg back quickly to hit Tobi's back. He timed it right, Tobi was hit.

"That was a strong kick! However, one kick won't bring me down! Time for my attack!" Tobi said, disappearing under the ground and popping in front of Obito with a strong punch that Obito quickly blocked with one of his legs. "Wow! Your Taijutsu skills are unique!"

In the meantime, Kiba was having some trouble with Deidara. However, Neji, Shino and Asuma just came from Konoha to protect the Hachibi.

"It is over!" Asuma said after Shino made his bugs hold Deidara. "Give up!" Asuma shouted.

Deidara laughed. "Yes it is. It is over. I am going to die. However, when I die, I do not die alone!" It seemed that Deidara was going crazy. He bit a part of his thumb and licked the blood. He suddenly transformed into a transparent body with black outlines and a heart . With a smile, he said, "I am going to detonate and take you all with me! I am going to become art itself! There is no better way to die!"

"That guy is crazy!" Neji shouted. Deidara laughed and soon, the black outlines started to disappear. Until there was nothing but the heart. With a loud, "Katsu" Deidara detonated into a bomb that had a dramatic effect on the Hidden Cloud village. It broke the walls of the north gate and destroyed some buildings near the gate. Some people died, including Neji, Shino, Asuma and Kiba. The bomb however, did not pass Tobi's barrier. It made a huge _thud _that alerted them two during their fight.

"Deidara-senpai must have gone wild!" Tobi said with astonishment, like something crazy happened. Obito was worried about Kiba. Tobi removed the barrier, revealing the huge destruction caused by the explosion.

Tobi turned to Obito and said, "I must get going then! This was one terrible match! You call yourself a ninja! Haha!"

"However," Tobi continued in a serious, deep voice, "You are one special Uchiha!" A red eye sparked from the only whole in the orange mask the mysterious man had. It was a Sharingan.

Obito's eyes widened. The red eye looked at him with extreme evilness, threatening his dear life. "What! How did you!" Obito screamed.

"We will meet again. Later, Obito." The masked man said, waving with one hand and disappearing in seconds. Obito ran to see his all of his teammate ninjas dead. Kiba, Asuma, Shino and Neji. He hurries to the South gate to make sure everyone was okay. After he left, Tobi appeared in front of the dead bodies and took them one by one into his world to extract valuable info about the location of the Eight Tails. In the South gate, Midori and Lee were in bad condition. However, no one was dead. Itachi and Kisame left because they were informed that they captured people who know where the location of the Hachibi is. The Hidden Cloud was at great loss.

After extracting information, the Akatsuki figured that the Hachibi is in Junri Island. Obito, Kakashi, Rin, Midori, Lee and Guy went back the Leaf. Jiraiya and Midori had a contest. It was about who is a better senei. They decided to go with their student ninja and travel to different places for three years to train there. Jiraiya took Naruto to Myuboku Island and Midori took Obito to Tanshi Island. They decided to let their pupils fight in Konoha the day they meet.

After a week, two Akatsuki members went to the whereabouts of Junri Island and found the Hachibi in a bridge near the island. They captured him and successfully delivered him to their leader. These two members had special abilities. One of them, simply did not die. The other had five lives.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be the day Obito and Naruto meet after three years. Consider the next chapter a Shippuuden chapter :D<p>

Some feedback, reviews, PMs would be nice, negative or positive. Hope you had fun and hope you come again! Probably the next chapter will come out in a few days.

TUNE IN AGAIN! :D:D


End file.
